


Perspective

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles gets advice from his sister about his painful conversation with Cara where she said he came in between their relationship friendship
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Perspective

“Ali what do I do?”Miles asked his sister 

“About your situation with Cara?”Ali inquired

“More like a temporary separation”Miles mumbled under his breath 

“Just give her as much time as she needs”Ali suggested 

“It’s like Cara doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore since her stepfather Paul went to jail”Miles says 

“Maybe Cara just wants some time alone right now she feels betrayed”Ali explains 

“Let’s see I meddled into a family matter got involved yeah I’d be mad if I was her”Miles replies 

“Try thinking about it from her perspective she has every right to have her own feelings about this”Ali was being rational


End file.
